oblivious
by Kyoshi7989
Summary: When you love someone, you know. When you're in love, everybody else knows. Tokka, Kataang


**Title: **oblivious

**Pairing(s): **Kataang, Tokka hints

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **When you love someone, you know. When you're in love, everybody else knows. Kataang, Tokka

**A/N:** I knew I had to write something like this as soon as I heard that quote. It's true, and let's face it--our dear Avatar friends are the best examples there are. Hopefully its in character for Sokka...I think I did him pretty well, but you never know.

**

* * *

**

They say that when you love someone, you know.

They also say that when you're _in_ love, everyone else knows.

I can get that; sure. I've had enough experience to realize it. It's true—when you're falling in love with someone, you can't tell. You just know that it's her and you and her and you and why the hell do you blush so much whenever she steps into the room?

And then—then—when you're trying to convince yourself that _yes, you're just friends _and _**no**__, you are __**not**__ in love with her_, something will happen. Some big event will just come rushing right in front of you at a hundred miles an hour and you'll be jarred out of denial with this big jolt, like waking up from a dream that feels like real life, or maybe getting hit on the head with a giant rock. And then, all you'll be able to think is, _I love her I love her I love her loveherloveherloveherloveher_—

And so on.

And, as I said—I can that. I love my sister. I'm not in love with her.

Although it's kind of strange, because I can tell that while I'm not _in love_ with Katara, I still love her, and will Yue and Suki it was—still is—agonizing, with the _Am I in love or aren't I in love?_ and the kisses that made you feel truly _alive_ for the first time in your entire life and the spark that jumps through when your hands touch—

I'm rambling, aren't I?

Well, the point is, pretty much everyone could tell that I was falling in love with Yue and Suki.

Except me. Because that's just how it goes.

But right now, as I'm watching my sister and the Avatar—yeah, that's right, the kid you've heard about, with the bald-head and the freaky glowing—go about their daily business?

I'm kinda finding it hard to believe that Katara hasn't realized it yet.

Aang knows he's in love with her—I guess he's already had that big event; that jolt; that waking-up feeling—and you know something? I'm okay with that. They're good for each other—I know that much. When Katara just wants to lose it and go kick-butt insane on everyone, Aang's the only one that can calm her down. And whenever Aang starts to give up, Katara just hands him hope on a silver platter. Together, they're practically unstoppable.

My sister knows this, and she still can't realize—or won't admit—that she's in love with him. I saw that kiss before the eclipse—I may not like my sister growing up, but I'm not going to try and stop it—and _still_, _still_, after everything they've been through together, she's utterly oblivious.

And the clues are only too obvious.

See, right there! Katara and Aang's hands brushed—they do that all the time now—and now they're just—looking at each other. Blushing. Aang's reaching into his tunic for something—what is it?

Ah, yes. The cliché bouquet of hand-picked flowers. Katara's taking them and just thanking him over and over, and now she's—

And now, Katara just leans forward and kisses him on the cheek.

Now do you get what I mean? She just kissed him (okay, maybe not _kiss_ kissed him, but you get the picture) and she still doesn't realize the obvious!

I'm starting to think that maybe I'm the only smart one here.

But why are they looking at me now? And pointing and giggling and whispering and staring behind me and acting like _they_, those love-struck 'benders, know something that _I_, with all my intelligence, don't? I better find out right away and explain to them that there is no _way_ that they've caught something that I've missed entirely—

Oh—oh, hey, Toph! What are you doing here? No, no—I'm just watching Aang and Katara.

Yeah, I know they're in love. It's so stupid! Katara's just completely oblivious—doesn't she realize that she's in love with him?!?! It kinda makes me grateful for my own powers of observation.

_Whaaaat?_ You say that someone _else_ around here is completely oblivious? Who? _Who_?

No need to get defensive, I was just asking. I mean—

Wait. I'm most certainly _not_ stupid _or_ idiotic _or_ a hypocritical _or_—

Okay, yes. I'd _love_ to hear your reasoning.

…

What do you mean you mean you _like me more than normal_? I don't get it—

…

…

…

Oh.

* * *

Lol. I liked the ending...not sure if I got it quite right tho...please tell me what you thought! 


End file.
